Amor silencioso
by Rojo-The Legend
Summary: Gold tenia una buena vida, hasta que en un viaje todo cambio para el al caer en el amor


**lSaque este one-shot de no se que cosa, estaba en el VIP del aeropuerto y me llega una idea y ¡PUM! Aquí esta. Es precipitado asi que no se burlen ¿ok? La idea de la pareja me salio de la nada, al principio pense en hacerlo con Red y Yellow pero luego pense que seria mejor hacerlo con Gold y Lira, ya que hace tiempo quiero hacer un one-shot de estos. Sin mas se los dejo. No soy dueño de Pokemon y perdon por cambiar un poco a Gold.**

**Amor Silencioso**

**Gold-Lyra**

**Toda la historia en Gold PoV**

Llegue al aeropuerto de Ciudad Trigal, ya pensando en que haría. Mi vuelo empezaba a embarcar a las 4:00 AM pero partía a las 5:00 y eran las 00:30. No sabia que hacer, así que decidí hacer algo que mis padres me dejaron, una tarjeta un poco rara que me dejaba entrar a algo de VIP. En el aeropuerto cercano a mi ciudad había uno pero aunque era demasiado pequeño y no había buena comida y eso, era acogedor. Me dirigí a la entrada y me pidieron datos, los cuales respondí. La verdad estaba un poco nervioso, ya que era mi primer vuelo internacional, iba a viajar a Kanto para conocerlo, mis padres, antes de morir, me habían dicho que el lugar era bonito. Iría en mi Pokemon, pero la verdad es imposible. Solo se puede tener un Pokemon contigo, es mas, solo uno atrapado, así que yo me quede con Explotaro, mi Typlosion, conmigo. Había oído además de un legendario entrenador que esta en esa región, ojala pueda desafiarlo.

Al entrar al lugar, quede asombrado. No era precisamente enorme, pero era grande y había varios ordenadores, algunos televisores, sillones con una mini plataforma desplegable y autoservicio, ¡TODO GRATIS!

Llevaba una hora en el lugar. Al lado del pasillo central había como un espacio con 4 computadores, así que tome uno. Estaba revisando mis redes sociales, y ya había terminado, pero en ese momento paso ella. No me lo podía creer. Como si el servicio gratis de café, bebidas, te, comida, etc. no fuera suficiente.

Una niña, un poco menor que yo, ya que yo tengo 12 y ella quizá unos 10 o 11, pasaba por el pasillo. Pude disimular un poco el que la miraba, fingiendo que iba por unos refrescos. Vestía una ropa negra, pero tenia algunas partes rosa. Un pelo castaño que caía hasta sus hombros y unos mechones más. No vi a ningún adulto acompañándola. Yo normalmente era enamoradizo o por lo menos que le gustaba pasar tiempo con mujeres, pero nunca sentí algo así. La verdad, trate de ignorarla y fui por mi refresco. Luego volví al computador.

Ya eran las 3:50 de la mañana. El vuelo se había retrasado (maldita sea) y el embarque seria en unos 25 minutos mas, aunque la salida seria a la misma hora. Me fui a un sillón que estaba al lado de la ventana que da afuera del VIP (gracias padre por poder dejarme entrar) y pensé en que hacer. Puse mi mirada en el sillón de enfrente y casi grito al ver la misma niña, dormida y con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, en el sillón. No se por que me alegre al verla. Lo siguiente fue un impulso y sacando una de las mantas del VIP disimuladamente la abrigue. Me senté con un te en mi mano en el sillón y sonreí. Además, era muy linda esa niña.

Llego la hora de embarcarse. Debido a que llevaba poca ropa, solo llevaba mi bolso de mano, ninguna maleta. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando estaba cerca de embarcar, vi por si esa niña estaba en mi avión, pero me desilusione al ver que no estaba. Lo olvidaba, voy en un tour de una semana a Kanto, todo incluido.

En el avión, saque mi ordenador portátil o mi _notebook_ y me puse a escuchar música mientras jugaba algunos juegos que tenia allí. Me deje llevar por la música y no preste atención al resto del viaje.

Llegue a una ciudad algo rara, dicen que hay una cueva llena de Pokemon dragón aquí. En fin, la cosa es que debía toma la conexión o para que se entienda mejor, otro avión que me llevara a Azafran. Me subí al avión así no más, de inmediato y espere a que se terminaran de subir todos para despegar.

Iba ya la mitad del vuelo cuando voy al baño. Estoy en la primera fila así que voy al que esta delante. Al volver, veo quien me acompaña al lado, ya que los asientos son de a dos y no preste atención en el viaje sobre quien era mi acompañante. Vi a…mierda, ¿Por qué el destino es cruel? La misma niña que me gustaba. Ahora si que creo en el amor a primera vista. Yo estaba en el pasillo y ella en la ventana. Tenia la misma ropa de en la noche, al igual que yo.

Pasamos el viaje ignorándonos. Pero yo no podía más. Lentamente acerque mi mano a ella y toma la suya en la mía y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella. Ella quizá habría sacado su mano, se hubiera quejado, me hubiera abofeteado y un sin fin de cosas mas, pero solo se sonrojo un poco, me vio, y apretó un poco el agarre. No se que mas paso allí, solo se que apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y la mía sobre la suya y nos dormimos.

Desperté cuando quedaban 10 minutos para aterrizar. Mi acompañante seguía dormida. No se que hacer ahora, simplemente era todo muy confuso. Simplemente me deje llevar y le bese la frente, acto seguido se despertó y me miro.

No soporte esa mirada de ojos marrón dulces sobre mí y desvíe la mirada. Joder, ¿Qué diablos me pasa? En serio esto es cruel, pero me alegro que descendiéramos y aterrizáramos finalmente.

La sacudida al aterrizar, siempre me gusto amo viajar en avión sinceramente. Me iba a parar, cuando me di cuenta de que su mano seguía con la mía. Con dolor en el corazón, la solté, pero aunque me hubiera gustado tenerla un poco más, todo esto es confuso…

Ah si, y NADIE me quita mi record de bajar primero del avión, como que me llamo Gold.

_Una semana después…_

Listo, mi tour fue excelente. Sinceramente no espere menos de la región de Kanto. Lastima que no pude ver a ese entrenador, aunque claro, ¡SI VIVE EN EL MT SILVER POR MIL DIABLOS! ¡¿QUIEN COÑO VIVE ALLI?!

Bueno, la cosa es que el tour fue bueno. Conocí al profesor Oak, Pueblo Paleta, Ciudad Verde, isla Canela y varios lugares bonitos, como el bosque Viridian.

Estaba en Azafran esperando mi vuelo. Partimos rápidamente.

Todo el viaje de vuelta fue rápido, pero siempre estuve pensando en esa chica. Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto de pueblo Primavera.

Dos días después de volver, estaba en un parque, solo. Simplemente me gustaba pasar el tiempo a solas desde que vi a esa chica. Incluso mi amigo Silver y su novia Empyreal y mi amiga Crystal, a la que llamamos Crys, estaban preocupados. Llevaba ya dos horas solo allí. Pensaba que era hora de irme, pero ya que, 2 minutos mas. De repente vi a alguien. No me lo creía. Sin pensarlo corrí hacia esa persona.

La misma chica que había robado mi corazón estaba allí, en mi pueblo. Diablos, me maldigo por no haberla visto antes. Le toque el hombro y ella se volteo. Se sorprendió y sin pensarlo la bese. No puso resistencia, y al omento empezó a corresponderme. Yo solo la abrase después de eso, unos segundos.

-Gold-Dije mi nombre.

-Lyra-Dijo ella.

De repente oí unos aplausos y me gire. Allí estaban Silver y su novia-demonio cuando esta enojada Empyreal. Silver tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Sonreí tímidamente y ellos se presentaron. Luego ella me enseño su casa y lo la mía. Ella era huérfana también. Bueno, la cosa es que Silver y Empyreal se alegraron (¿o Silver se fastidio?) de que volviera a ser el presumido-hablador-arrogante-egocéntrico-rebelde que era antes.

_1 año después…_

Aquí estoy yo, en mi casa riendo con mis amigos. Desde que Lyra es mi novia, pareciera que toda mi vida cambio. Lo cierto es que antes me sentía como vacío, pero ahora ya no. Crys ya no me atacaba tanto con sus patadas y gracias a eso pude estar vivo hasta ahora. Empyreal dejo de molestarse mucho….a quien engaño, ella si la provocas despídete de tus amigos. Silver no a cambiada nada. Crys y Lyra se hicieron buenas amigas.

Algo curioso es que, Silver y yo podemos quedar borrachos o salir con los otros amigos y etc. Lyra puede hablar bastante con sus amigas. Sin embargo, entre nosotros, ninguno habla. Es como si no lo necesitáramos, desde que nos conocimos supimos que quería el otro. Es por eso que, simplemente y siempre será…

Un _amor silencioso….._

**¿Review?**


End file.
